


Animal Signs

by unsteadyeven



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsteadyeven/pseuds/unsteadyeven
Summary: Through the years Ken has always reminded Touka of one animal or another.





	Animal Signs

Her husband used to be skittish and flighty, unsure and nervous. In a way, the old Ken reminded her a lot of a rabbit. Maybe that was why she was so taken with him in the beginning despite herself.

 

_It always comes back to rabbits._

 

But then he had reminded her of a centipede, for…unpleasant reasons. Then later still as Haise he was very much like an adorable puppy, wide-eyed and innocent. As the Black Reaper, he had his fair share of wolfish tendencies, all the good and bad that those entailed. But now he wasn’t any of those things. Now he was just Ken, her husband. Her first and only love. Except, he’s an animal now too she supposes... 

 

The day was peaceful and near perfect. Nothing to do, no people to see. It was a day to relax and unwind. Touka thought she deserved days like this more often. They deserved days like this.

 

She was lying back on the bed, luxuriating in the soft pillow beneath her head, thoroughly enjoying any moment in time when the baby inside her isn’t giving her an absolute fit. At seven and a half months it was now nearly an everyday battle with her beloved unborn brat. This day, for whatever reason, her baby had decided to go easy on her. It was nice to relax without demanding kicks on her bladder or a wave of intense nauseous overtaking her and sending her running desperately to the toilet to sick up her insides.

 

Yeah, any day _not_ doing that was a good day in Touka’s book.

 

Her eyes were drooping when she heard him pad into the room.

 

He was wearing only his boxers, and she could smell the rain-scented soap that he always showered with. She glanced up at him, giving a soft smile because these days, though words were nice they weren't always needed. They understood each other. They always had, even when they didn't realize it. With that comforting thought, her eyelids grew heavy again.

 

He’d probably join her, she thought to herself. He normally did during these beautiful slow moments where nothing existed outside of their modest apartment. When he could he liked to flop down on the bed next to her and join her in a quick nap.

    

But instead of flopping down next to her, Ken stopped at the foot of the bed. Then slowly as to not jostle her too much he crawled onto the mattress, nudging her body gently in the right position so that he could settle down with his cheek resting on his arm and his other arm pillowed on her large stomach.

    

She tensed a little, an eyebrow raised as she felt their baby shift slightly against his touch as Ken adjusted his position. To her relief, it was almost like the little life inside her sensed it was their papa and calmed down shortly after.

    

Ken lifted his head, but only long enough so that he could pull his arm from beneath it. One hand slid up to curl loosely in her hair where the soft strands of purple locks lay on the pillow, and the other slipped under the comforter to lie against her ribcage just below the curve of her breast. The weight of his head gingerly settled back onto her stomach. His slow, content exhalations warmed her skin through the thin fabric of her maternity shirt.

    

Touka smiled and soothingly began to massage her fingers into his scalp, tenderly stroking through his silky, freshly washed hair.

 

Under her magic fingers, he falls asleep long before she does.

    

When he wakes up she can’t wait to tell him that he was purring.

 


End file.
